


第四十章 圣诞

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第四十章 圣诞

等到进了酒店电梯，两个人已经开始迫不及待地接吻，中间电梯打开过一次，外面的客人看到轿厢里吻成一气的两个少年生生止住了脚步，直到电梯重新合上，他们也没有一丝的停顿和犹豫，仿佛再无顾忌。  
直到房间里，两人这才短暂分开，叶弓一今天很主动，拉着温宥站在穿衣镜前，面对温宥剥光了自己，他目光灼灼，仿佛邀请又仿佛挑衅，他蹲下身，手指攀上温宥的裤腰……温宥没有作声，只是垂首看着他，但那微勃的欲望已经表明了他的全部态度。叶弓一抬头与他对视，随即挑唇一笑，伸出舌尖，开始隔着内裤描摹温宥的形状。渍湿的内裤很快被鼓胀的性器撑满，似乎很满意自己的杰作，端详一番后，他便像拆封礼物一般扯开了那满裹欲望的布料，突然弹出的性器重重拍打在少年的脸上，让他有一瞬的惊慌，但在兄长露出戏谑的笑意前，他很快又找回了气势——少年捧住了那剑拔弩张的利器，奉上了自己热情的唇舌。  
温宥感觉自己在被包裹的那一刻，就彻底沦陷了，在身下吞吐着自己欲望的男孩已经完全掌握了他。学得太快了，温宥突然有些不痛快地想，他自己都有些嫉妒了，嫉妒此刻正在享受着他的自己。  
还在卖力吞咽的叶弓一突然被拖了起来，背部抵在冰冷的镜子上，咽喉被掌住，随即覆上来一个从容霸道的吻。  
裸露的前胸和校服面料紧贴相磨，胸前的两点开始发硬，同时两人的下体坦诚相对，抵触摩擦，热吻还在继续，叶弓一感觉自己身上的重要关隘似乎同时燃起燎原大火，来势汹汹。挺弄的身体和情不自禁的呻吟泄露了他的欲望，温宥不再犹豫，一把翻过他，以唾液润滑，毫不留情地从他身后锲入。  
艰涩感不抵情热，这场进入很快就变得激烈而顺畅，两个人都情不自禁地呻吟出声。  
叶弓一眼神迷离地看着镜中人，温宥穿着校服，拉链一直拉到领口，只裤子微微褪下，露出性器操弄着他。哥哥衣冠整齐，容颜俊美，如果不是场面太淫靡，他站在那里还是会分分钟让人坠入纯爱青春的幻景里。然而，事实是，他们正交尾于镜前，以兄与弟的禁忌身份，以男子与男子的躯体，与良俗反目，与道德扬别。而这些，又不谛为最猛烈的情药，催生出浓烈炽热永难化开的爱与欲。  
释放的时刻，温宥紧拥着叶弓一，仿佛这样的深嵌也不够他的爱意吐露。直到湿漉的性器从双股间滑落的那一刻，叶弓一耳边落下一个吻，“我怎么可能离得开你？”


End file.
